fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Owen Shaw
|actor = Luke Evans |image = Owen Shaw Profile.png |AKA = |fullname = |born = c.1978 |status = Alive (W.I.A.) |death = |deathreason = |residence = London, Fast & Furious 6 |profession = Major (formerly) Mercenary |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue |relatives = Deckard Shaw (brother)Furious 7 |loves = Riley Hicks (deceased) |friends = |partners = |otheractor = |appearances = , (cameo) |othermedia = Fast & Furious: Supercharged }} Owen Shaw is a former in the and a mercenary for hire. An antagonist in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Owen is the younger brother of fellow mercenary, Deckard Shaw. He was responsible for Arturo Braga's rise to criminal power''Fast & Furious (film)'' and the orchestration of the assassination attempt that almost killed Letty Ortiz. He later recruits her into his team of criminals with the shared mission to collect a series of military hardware to create a Nightshade device to sell to the highest bidder. His plan was later foiled by Dominic Toretto's Crew and Owen was hospitalized for injuries sustained from falling out of his military grade airplane. A comatose Owen triggered events leading to the death of Han Seoul-Oh at the hands of his brother, who later learned what happened to his younger brother.The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Biography Early Life Owen Shaw was presumably born in 1970 and raised in England with his older brother, Deckard. The two used to start fights in "the yard" with people who were stronger than them. If Owen was in trouble, Deckard was the one who stepped in and finished the fight for him. He taught Owen that a man must a have code to live by. Military Career As adults, both Deckard and Owen entered the military. However, as opposed to his brother, Owen would go on to make major in the Special Air Service (S.A.S.). In the Special Operations unit, Owen ran the United Kingdom's mobility division in and . As head of the Mobility Division of the SAS, Shaw specialized in a unique brand of "vehicular warfare", operating military vehicles and displaying a high degree of competency in motor mechanics and repair, as well as being an expert at desert warfare. He was later dishonorably discharged from military service. Mercenary Career Shaw took his expertise to the back streets, orchestrating a series of high end heists in and across Europe, landing him on the radar of several high profile intelligence organizations including the CIA, the DSS and the FBI. However, due to Shaw's familiarity with military systems, he was always able to remain one step ahead of them. In Mexico, Owen Shaw was affiliated with Arturo Braga. He taught Braga to think of the bigger picture, in expanding his criminal empire globally instead of sticking to the local circuit. He also helped Braga identify police informants within his criminal hierarchy using informants seeded through major branches of government. With the informants help, Shaw considered himself untouchable, being analytical enough to interpret the actions of the CIA, the FBI and the DEA in order to stay one step ahead of them, and retain his partnership with Braga. Shaw was the first to become aware of Letty Ortiz's status as an informant in Braga's cartel on behalf of Brian O'Conner. Braga then sent Fenix Calderon after Letty to kill her. Two days after the accident, Shaw tracked her down to the hospital in order to finish the job. Shaw hesitated to kill Letty, on account of the fact she had no memory of what happened to her. He then proceeded to take her under his wing as one of the precision drivers on his team. Riley Hicks At some point, Owen Shaw became romantically involved with a agent named Riley Hicks. Hicks, who serviced in , and , made top marks in her classes in at the DSS. She presumably became Shaw's informant in the DSS. Berlin Heist In , , Owen Shaw and his team attacked a convoy. Shortly after the attack, a photograph of Letty was taken by a security camera.Fast Five Following this attack, agent, Luke Hobbs, was assigned to catch them after being made aware of the case by Monica Fuentes. Hobbs pursued of Shaw and team across four continents and twelve countries with no success. Moscow Heist When Shaw and his team arrived in Moscow, , they attacked another military convoy. They were able to steal a military Seattle component and caused immeasurable damage under ninety seconds. Six people were hospitalized as a result of their actions. While Shaw and the rest of the team was able to escape, Oakes was apprehended by and was considered lost to Shaw. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Shaw anticipated that Oakes would be turned against him by Interpol and prepared for the next phase of his plan. He allowed Interpol to track him down in London, England. When Oakes enters the parking garage where he is preparing the ramp car created for him and Vegh by a local mechanic, he pretends to believe that Oakes did not sell him out to Interpol. He keeps his actions deliberately vague to Oakes, who assumes Shaw is about to kill him when he pulls out a duffle bag of money (armed with a bomb). He farewells Oakes and leaves the parking garage. He donates the bag of money and charges rigged around the foundation of the garage, which disables most of the police and Interpol forces meant to apprehend him. Hicks, Hobbs and Dominic Toretto pursue Shaw through the city. Shaw uses the reinforced front end with a flip-up extension to launch cars directly in his path into the air to stall his pursuers. Owen is able to escape with the help of Letty, who distracts Dominic from his pursuit. Hobbs jumps onto the top of his ramp car, but jumps to avoid being hit by a blockade and loses Shaw. After the pursuit, Shaw and the team learn that Letty as once involved with Dominic. While the other teammates don't trust her, Shaw believes her when she says she doesn't remember him. Later, Owen is contacted by Firuz, who was approached by Riley and Gisele Yashar, who wanted information on Shaw. Shaw sends Ivory and Jah to kill him, Letty accompanies them, unaware of their intentions. Firuz is fatally shot, but manages to pass on to Gisele Owen's involvement with Braga before he dies. When Letty and Jan return to the garage, she reports that Ivory was killed during their attack. Owen bluntly states that Ivory's death was his own fault and that his team was replaceable. Angry, Letty retreats from the others and works on her Jensen Interceptor. Shaw goes to speak with her, recounting the day he met her. He admits that he wouldn't be bothered to lose the others, he would be remiss to lose her. Uncomfortable with his approach, Letty leaves their garage. That night, after the race with Dominic Toretto and Letty and Letty's departure, Owen decides to approach Dominic in an Aston Martin DB9. The two square each other up. During their conversation, Owen tells Dominic that his loyalty to his "family" makes him vulnerable. He could use his loyalty to Letty to "break him" if he wanted to. Owen threatens to kill Dominic by his sniper, Adolfson. He backs down when he is targeted by Luke Hobbs, who followed Dominic and Letty, and leaves with the promise to see Dominic again. Owen's next operation involved getting hold of a powerful . Beforehand, he sends Vegh and Klaus to the Canary Islands to kidnap Mia Toretto. He and the rest of the team travel to Lusitania, Spain. The CPU in question was presumably located inside a tank. Owen sends Adolfson to infiltrate the , which causes panic at the base, who are unaware of their presence until Owen, Jah, and Letty attack the convoy guarding the tank. Commandeering the tank, Owen and Jah cause deliberate damage to a highway crowded with civilians, which draws Dominic and the others away from the base toward him. Owen ignores Letty, who objects to the destruction and death he is causing on the highway. When Roman Pearce attempts to distract Owen and Jah from the civilians, using his 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback, the back of his vehicle is caught in the treads of the tank. As the Ford is crushed, Roman is able to wrap a high-tensile wire around the nose of the tank before jumping to the safety of Brian O'Conner's Ford Escort MK I. He orders Letty outside of the tank to remove the wire. While she is still on the top of the tank, he aims the nose toward the gap ahead, realizing that the destroyed Ford Fastback pushed over the edge of the highway would stop the tank, intending to kill Letty. She is launched from the top of the tank, but is saved by Dominic who launches himself from his Dodge Charger Daytona. Owen and Jah are pulled out of the overturned tank and arrested. Back at the NATO base, Owen is confirmed to a cell. When Hobbs and Hicks approach him, he relays that he has information to share with Dominic and his group. Owen and his team are brought out of holding, Owen gloats that the none of them had the upper hand over him. He tells them in so many words that he has kidnapped Dominic's sister, Mia and will kill her if they decide to follow them. Hobbs allows Owen and his team escape. Before he departs from the base, Owen appears to ask Letty if she will accompany him, but it turns out that he was actually talking to Riley Hicks, who reveals herself as a double agent of Shaw's team by responding in affirmative. The two leave with the team and the CPU for the Nightshade device. On the airstrip, Owen tries to send Vegh the order to kill Mia, but his signal is blocked by Tej Parker. When the Hicks and Owen board the plane, Hicks prepares to kill Mia when she is hit by Dominic's 2012 Dodge Charger SRT-8. Owen avoids Dominic who attempts to kills him with a shotgun. When Brian avoids Klaus, Owen attacks him and intents to beat him with a loose pipe. Dominic intervenes, headbutting Klaus into Owen's path. His intervention allows Brian and Mia to escape in one of the vehicles on the plane. When Owen recovers, he squares off with Dominic again while Klaus is preoccupied with Hobbs. Klaus is eventually rendered unconscious by both Hobbs and Dominic, and Hicks is killed by Letty, who impales her with a harpoon that launches her out of the plane. When the plane begins to crash, Owen attempts to escape with the CPU. Dominic stops him long enough to prevent him from starting the engine of the Mercedes-Benz G-Klasse. The angle of the plane causes everything in the cargo hold to slide backward to the open ramp. Dominic escapes the Benz with the CPU, however, Owen is unable to. The Banz hits the blockade and Owen is thrown from the plane onto the airstrip. ''Furious 7'' Since the incident in London, Owen has been hospitalized for injuries sustained from being thrown from the plane. Owen is presumably comatose and on life support, requiring a tube inserted in his throat to help him breathe. When his brother Deckard learns of what happens to Owen, he takes responsibility for the incident, believing the past had come back to haunt him. He promises avenge his brother and kill the people responsible for what happened. While he is able to kill Han Seoul-Oh in Tokyo, is unable to kill the rest of Dominic's crew. He later arrested and sent a maximum security prison by Luke Hobbs. Appearances in Other Media ''Fast & Furious: Supercharged'' Luke Evans reprises his role as Owen Shaw in the attraction Fast & Furious: Supercharged. In the attraction, Owen presumably leads an international crime syndicate who wants to apprehend a witness under protective custody. Shaw is able to track down the vehicle the witness is being hidden in. Owen and his team are able bypass and kill FBI security and locate the vehicle where the witness is being hidden. He demands that the other civilians inside the vehicle give the witness up or he would burn them with a flamethrower in his possession. Dominic attacks Owen's truck with his Dodge Charger, allowing the drive to get the civilians and the witness out of immediate danger. Owen pursues Dominic and Letty, who've hooked the vehicle where the witness is hiding to the back of a peterbilt truck without its trailer. Letty uses the claw construction vehicle to grab and lift the truck Owen was driving as he declares the witness belongs to him. Letty uses the construction vehicle toss the truck into a well, moments after Owen warns the witness that they wouldn't get away. Characteristics Personality Shaw is extremely calm, never losing his temper for a second and always dealing pragmatically with situations that face him in life. He was very ruthless in running a gang, willing to kill off his allies and opponents, and even threaten the relatives of his enemies to achieve his goals. Shaw was also extremely intelligent, and a brilliant strategist, capable of remaining one step ahead of Luke Hobbs throughout the film, resulting in him being considered entirely unpredictable. Despite running a crew, Shaw doesn't see them as family or friends like Dominic Toretto does, and instead sees them as expendable pawns. Despite this, he does maintain a sense of honor as he made sure his men were paid for each job. Although he isn't above using dirty tactics such as involving someone his enemies care about, even civilians to ensure he wins. Shaw was cynical to a fault, viewing other people's lives and social situations as either expendable or insignificant. He viewed Hobbs as a two-bit government hack, meaning he didn't view him as intelligent or resourceful. He was also quite sadistic, grinning inanely when attacking civilians in his tank. With this trait, he can be seen as psychopathic. Abilities As mentioned above, Shaw was a genius in military and criminal strategy - he ran a variety of criminal cartels with ease and remained ahead of his enemies nearly all of the time. Shaw was also a highly skilled vehicular driver, which is natural for a villain in Fast and Furious films. He was also, despite his preference to defeat his enemies through cunning and strategy, an incredibly skilled martial artist. He was extremely athletic, and capable of acrobatic and aerial attacks - primarily kicks and knees. He was capable of holding his own against Brian O'Connor with little to no effort, and also battled Dominic Toretto in the same battle, the latter of which fights ended in a stalemate. Trivia :PENDING Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Shaw's Team Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Furious 7 Category:Furious 7 Characters